What if Lisa had entered the Miss Macross Contest?
by gppr
Summary: Thanks to the trio, Lisa becomes an unlikely contestant in the Miss Macross beauty pageant.
1. How did this happen?

**What if Lisa had entered the Miss Macross Contest? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 1 **

_How did this happen? _

------------

Sammie, Vanessa, Kim and Lisa stepped into Macross City's Lingerie Unlimited. They had paid the exclusive shop a visit earlier, but decided to go away when they saw that creep lurking inside.

"Hello, what more can I do for you today dear ladies," the saleswoman greeted them.

"We would like to see a selection of lingerie, please," answered Kim.

"You can add some bathing suits to that," said Sammie.

The saleswoman brought them towards one side of the shop and showed them a selection of items. Panties, bras, thongs and more were looked at and examined carefully.

Kim grabbed a stretch lace bikini bra top and a cute lace tanga short. "Hey Vanessa, this will be perfect for you," she said.

"Oh, I love that," replied Vanessa.

"I want one of those too!" Sammie exclaimed envious.

"Sorry Sam, but this is the last one and I am taking it," said Vanessa smirking while Sammie pouted.

"Here, what about this?" Kim handed Sammie a blue lace camisole and a matching g-string.

"Ooh, this is just beautiful," Sammie said grinning, "Hmmm, you can keep that tanga Vanessa!" she added excitedly. "I can't wait for Danny to see me in this," she said holding the camisole.

"Danny? Who's Danny?" inquired Kim.

"Danny is that cute doctor, remember? The one we meet at the disco,"

"But I saw him first," argued Vanessa.

"But I was faster to take him," winked Sammie.

"We'll see about that," responded Vanessa.

"Oh brother, you never change! Sammie," declared Kim.

"You say that because you are envious!" replied Sammie.

Kim shrugged amused, then she grabbed some more lingerie. She noticed Lisa was having trouble deciding. She was looking at some quite covering, traditional panties. She signaled Sammie and Vanessa to look at Lisa. They came closer to her.

"Commander, how is your shopping going?"

"Eh, it is okay, I think," she answered.

Kim grabbed the panties that Lisa had been looking at. She rolled her eyes.

"Lisa, you can't buy this, they look like my grandma's panties," she said chuckling.

"Really.... I don't think they do. And... and... they are comfortable. That is what matters, isn't it?" Lisa responded embarrassed.

Kim shook her head disapprovingly. "Commander, you need our help. Leave the selection to us," she winked.

The bridge bunnies took diverse lingerie models and pushed Lisa towards a dressing room. There was no contradicting the trio once they had made up their minds. They had a mortified Lisa try tangas, thongs, push-up bras a couple of teddies and even a baby-doll. After passing expert judgment on a considerable quantity of lingerie sets, they had Lisa's and their own shopping selections ready.

"I don't think I will need all these, girls," said Lisa looking at the things the trio selected for her.

"Come on, Lisa. A girl always needs these things," answered Kim.

"Yes Commander, you never know when they may come in handy," said Sammie.

Kim and Vanessa giggled and started walking to the cash.

"What?" let out Sammie intrigued.

Sammie followed Kim and Vanessa. She passed in front of the bathing suit rack and eyed a sexy purple bikini on a hanger. She stopped to grab it. "Wait, girls," she said. Lisa was moving distractedly towards the cash; not over her dressing room embarrassment yet. She bumped lightly onto Sammie.

"Sorry," she appologized.

"Don't worry, Lisa, it was nothing," replied Sammie. "Look what I found!" she added waging the bikini she found.

Lisa stared at the tiny thing uncertain of what to say. "That can't possibly cover all essentials!" she thought. Vanessa and Kim came closer and admired the bikini too.

"That is just gorgeous, Sammie," broke in Kim while her and Vanessa examined the bikini and Sammie.

"But... it really isn't your style," said Vanessa.

Sammie was disappointed and looked at the bikini. The angle made the bathing suit sit just in front of Lisa. It went nicely with her skin tone, hair and eyes. The three women got an idea.

"It will be perfect for you Lisa," Sammie declared.

"What? No, no, I don't think so," Lisa blushed. "It is late, lets go pay ladies, ok?" she said and hurried to the cash.

Kim's, Vanessa's and Sammie's eyes met.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" wondered Kim.

"Hmm..." the women nodded. Sammie took the bikini and they walked to the cash after Lisa.  
------------

"Representatives of different areas of the force have called to my attention that the RDF doesn't have a representative in the Miss Macross Competition," said Captain Henry Gloval addressing the bridge crew.

Sammie winked innocently. But Vanessa and Kim knew better; they tried to hide their smiles knowing Sammie had a lot to do with Gloval wanting an RDF candidate entering the contest.

"That is right, sir," replied Claudia thinking about the possibility. "It would be fantastic to have our own candidate in the contest," she added, then she noticed the smiling trio.

"I agree Claudia. That's why I have decided to support a candidate from within the forces," the Captain replied. "What do you think, Lisa?"

"Well, uh... I guess... I think that it would be a good idea. After all this fighting against the Zentraedi, everyone more than deserves some rest and relaxation. It will definitely boost the morale among the troops and perhaps get them more involved," Lisa responded.

"Everyone needs a morale boost around here, Captain," agreed Sammie.

"Very well then, we need a candidate. But not any candidate, I want an officer to represents us,"

"Yes," said Kim with big eyes, "someone who is the sole incarnation of the RDF."

The crew thought about it for a while, then their eyes started focusing on Lisa. Who better than her! She was still thinking about who could it be when she noticed the looks on everyone's faces.

"Lisa, dear, you would be perfect for this mission," winked Claudia.

"Me!" inquired Lisa terrified.

"What? Are you afraid of the competition?" Claudia added.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Kim, "you would be perfect. We know, remember the lingerie shop? And the bikini you bought, Commander?" she added. Lisa blushed embarrassed.

Gloval looked surprised. He cleared his throat. He didn't want to know more about the lingerie shop or the bikini.

"Well, Lisa, what do you think? Are you willing to do the force this service?" he asked finally.

Lisa didn't know what to say.

"Commander, you just said it was a good idea," ventured Kim.

"The troops really need you, Lisa, pleeeease," barged in Sammie.

"But... but... " Lisa couldn't think of an excuse to get herself out of this one. The trio had their plan well hatched.

"Lisa, if you don't want to do it, I will understand," said the Captain noticing Lisa's hesitation.

"I just think there are many other officers more adequate than me to represent the RDF," she responded shyly.

The trio's enthusiasm disappeared. The Captain turned on his heels and thought about it.

Claudia came close to Lisa. "Honey, you can do this, we will help you. Don't chicken out on me," she whispered to Lisa's ear.

Lisa bit her lip and blushed again. Her pride was at stake. She was NOT a chicken!

"Very well, Lisa," started to say Gloval but Lisa interrupted him.

"Wait Captain, I will do it," she said.

"Oh," Gloval turned around surprised, "are you sure, Commander?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said, regretting it the minute it came out of her mouth.

------------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit www.geocities.com/gppr/gpprmm1.html


	2. That sourpuss?

**What if Lisa had entered the Miss Macross Contest? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 2**

_That sourpuss?_

--------

Rick entered his quarters, he let himself fall like a sack on the couch. The Zentraedi had been at it again and frankly they almost won this time. He was exhausted.

He had been in tight situations before, like a few days ago when that Zentraedi officer's red battlepod had him cornered. Fear glued him on the spot, he could only wait for the final blow. But then, inexplicably, all enemy pods retreated. So there he was, alive, and couldn't believe his luck.

He was a Lieutenant, he had Ben and Max to look after. As if keeping himself out of trouble wasn't hard enough. And on top of that, he had to endure that woman! - Lisa Hayes - yelling at him over the Tac Net at any damn little thing. "Give me a break! She complains comfortably sitting on the bridge while I am out there risking my life. What nerve she has!" He rubbed his face with his had. "Enough of those thoughts, Hunter."

"Minmei... I wonder how she is. I haven't seen her since her birthday." He dialed her number. She picked up.

"Hi Minmei," he said.

"Hi Rick," she replied in her usual giggly tone.

"I needed to talk to you. Would you like to go out?"

"Well, this is a really busy night at the restaurant, Rick."

"Maybe we can see each other tomorrow, then? Catch a movie or something?"

"Hmm, let me see... Sorry, Rick, I can't. I made an appointment at the beauty salon. I am having a beauty treatment. I am preparing for the Miss Macross contest you know?

"Oh, yeah, I had forgotten about that."

"I am so excited, Rick. This is my dream come true. Isn't it wonderful? I have to go now. Talk to you later," she hung up.

"I wish you hadn't entered that," Rick mumbled to himself, then he headed out to meet Roy.

--------  
Lisa was drinking some coffee with Claudia at the officer's lounge when Roy spotted them.

"Commander Grant, working late again?" he whispered into Claudia's ear.

"Hi flyboy," answered Claudia. Roy took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him lovingly.

He turned towards Lisa and grinned mischievously. "Oh lord, if it isn't Lisa Hayes, the latest Miss Macross hopeful!" he teased her.

Lisa glared at him. "Hi Roy," she mumbled.

"Don't tease her Roy," said Claudia.

"And miss this unique opportunity! Sorry m'lady, can't do that."

"You better watch it, Fokker," warned Lisa.

Roy smiled calling the bluff. He was having fun. "You know, Commander, you are going to cause quite a stir when you walk that stage wearing that purple bikini you bought."

Lisa blushed furiously. "First off, that is not my bikini. And second, how do you know about it?"

"Sammie showed us." He grinned.

"Sammie! I am going to kill her! Wait a minute... US? Who is us?"

"Well, just me and a couple of the boys. Ben, Max, Rick..."

Lisa turned all shades of red and for a minute, even green. She was completely embarrassed. "I have to leave now," she said abruptly.

"Wait Commander," said Roy

"What is it?" replied Lisa.

"May I have your autograph," he added with the most innocent look that he was capable of faking.

"Roy!" Claudia scolded him.

Lisa stormed out fuming.

--------  
"That sourpuss in the Miss Macross contest! Unbelievable!" thought Rick Hunter while walking down a hall. "She doesn't have a chance, not against Minmei anyway."

Soldiers came and went. Suddenly, Rick spotted Lisa exiting the officer's lounge. She walked hurriedly apparently oblivious to the world around her. She disappeared into another hallway. Rick noticed a group of soldiers were looking at her, he also caught on their loud conversation.

"Talking about the devil. Did you hear, guys? Commander Lisa-Hot-Hayes is entering the beauty pageant."

"The knockout from the control room?" said one.

"I am not missing that swimsuit competition!" said another grinning.

Rick couldn't hear anymore as the group kept walking in the opposite direction.

"Am I missing something here? Hayes? Hot? - Fussy old lady is more like her!" Rick wondered shocked, yet a little piece of him questioned if he owed Lisa Hayes a closer look.

"Calling Lieutenant Rick Hunter, calling Lieutenant Rick Hunter," repeated incessantly a phone machine.

"Over here," he yelled at it. He took the call.

"Hi Rick"

"Hi Minmei,"

"I was thinking... if you pick me up at the beauty salon tomorrow, we could see each other then. Could you come, Rick?"

--------  
"Hi, I have an appointment for a beauty treatment," Lisa told the receptionist at the beauty salon.

"Under what name?"

"Lisa Hayes,"

"Yes miss Hayes. Have a seat please, we will be with you in a minute."

She sat down in the waiting room. The trio had raved non-stop about this place; they even got Lisa this appointment. "Oh, well, with the beauty pageant closing in, it can't hurt," Lisa thought. She was browsing through the pages of Macross Fashion Weekly when her name was called.

"Ready, Miss Hayes?" Lisa nodded affirmatively.

She followed the beautician to the treatment area. As she turned around the corner, Minmei stepped into the reception area.

"Hi, I am Minmei. I have an appointment," she told the receptionist.

--------  
Submerged up to the neck into a warm and exotically fragrant bath, Lisa relaxed. "Hmm... this might be worth it after all," she thought. She could stay there forever, but more beauty routines awaited her, so she came out.

Then, she was taken to the massage area. All her muscles relaxed under the expert hands of the masseuse. Facial masks, exfoliation and deep moisturizing followed. Manicure and pedicure were next. After that, she was ready for the last step.

An expert beautician examined her facial complexion and worked on her makeup and hair. She chose a gamma of pink and purple eye shadows which accentuated Lisa's emerald eyes. She applied mascara to her long lashes and drew a fine black line on top. Pink tones of rouge and matching lipstick shades were used carefully to achieve a natural look. Finally, a simple straightening of her shiny long hair did the last trick.

When all was done, Lisa felt like a goddess.

--------  
Rick arrived to pick-up Minmei. He was walking around impatiently and caught the attention of the receptionist.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"No, thanks. I am just waiting for someone. She had some sort of beauty treatment today."

"It figures," she replied smiling. She looked at the clock. "It wont be long now, sir"

Rick looked embarrassed and moved away from the desk.

Lisa walked out of the treatment area.

"Was everything all right, miss Hayes?" asked the receptionist.

"Hayes?? wondered Rick surprised when he heard the woman talking.

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thanks," replied Lisa smiling.

"Our pleasure. I think someone is waiting for you," said the receptionist pointing in Rick's direction.

"Really?" Lisa asked intrigued. She turned to face Rick Hunter. Her radiant smile vanished.

"You?" she let out in disbelief.

Rick stood there admiringly, speechless. There was something different about her.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Commander Hayes... I... I... " he babbled. Those were the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

--------

For related fan art, visit www.geocities.com/gppr/gpprmm2.html


	3. What has gotten into me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 3**

_What has gotten into me?_

--------

Claudia and Lisa arrived at Lisa's home. Each were holding several shopping bags. Lisa opened the door and invited her friend to step in. The women put their bags down on the couch and Claudia started going through the newly acquired girly items. She took out a nice little dress from one bag and looked at it.

"This dress was a bargain, and it fits you so well, Lisa. You are going to have those judges wrapped around your fingers tomorrow," she said smiling. She turned towards Lisa and noticed she was anything but happy.

"I see you are nervous, honey," she declared approaching the Miss Macross candidate. "You will be okay. The girls and I will be there for you," she continued soothingly and placed her hands on Lisa's shoulders.

"I know, thanks Claudia," replied Lisa softly, wariness was evident on her face.

"This is just difficult for me. I... I haven't thought of myself as a woman for so long... since... Karl and I were together," she said. Claudia saw that her eyes were shiny, full of tears.

Not many people knew Lisa was such a sensitive person. She had gone through a lot of pain in her life. She grew used to put on a cold and professional shell to protect herself from more heartbreak. But Claudia, as her best friend, knew better. "Oh, honey..." she hugged Lisa motherly, understanding her feelings.

--------

"Hi Rick! I hope you come see me in the dressing room tomorrow. XOXO - Minmei," read the note Rick Hunter found along a Miss Macross backstage pass. Someone, most likely Minmei herself, had slipped it under his door while he was on patrol.

He walked to his bed and placed both papers on top of his desk on the way. He laid down and stared at the celing. He started thinking of Minmei, but his thoughts drifted towards another person: Commander Lisa Hayes. After his encounter with Lisa at the beauty salon, he found himself thinking about her very often.

When he saw her back there, he froze and babbled helplessly. He couldn't take his eyes away from her until his intense gaze made her mad. He saw her turning red, not the blushing red; a deep red. "Or was it blushing?.... No, it couldn't be, he thought. "It had to be pure anger."

When Minmei finally came out, oblivious to what had been -or not been- going on between him and Commander Hayes, she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Rick saw Lisa leaving quietly.

But seriously, the whole thing hadn't really been his fault. At least, he tried to convince himself of that. It was her. She looked so different... so beautiful.

"Beautiful," he shook his head at the thought. "No way! She is a fussy old lady; correction, a fussy, old, loud-yelling lady!" Yet, since then, whenever he saw her face on the panel of his veritech, he felt sort of happy, content.

"What is happening to you, Hunter?" he wondered before his tired eyes closed.

--------

"Hey little brother!" exclaimed Roy catching up with Rick on a hallway the next morning.

"Hi Roy," Rick said and continued walking.

"What is it, Rick? Why the long face?" Roy asked.

"It is nothing," lied Rick.

"Don't give me that, I know you too well. Your face says you have problems; love related perhaps?" said Roy. "Let me guess... Minmei, right?"

"No, well... yes. It is just that she's been so busy with the contest that we have barely seen each other. And... and something else," answered Rick.

"Something or someone else?" inquired Roy.

"What do you mean someone else?" replied Rick shocked.

Roy grinned widely. "I've noticed the way you look at Commander Hayes, Rick."

"Me! No, Roy," exclaimed Rick. "Is it that obvious?" he asked to himself.

"Whatever! Rick." shrugged Roy.

--------

The Miss Macross dressing room was already bursting with activity when the trio, Claudia and Lisa arrived. Almost all the candidates were there already; the famous Jan Morris among them. Kim caught Lisa's worried expression when she saw the movie star.

"She looks better on TV," Kim said intently.

"Don't worry Lisa, you are much prettier than her," Sammie comforted the Commander.

Lisa gave them back a faint smile.

In another corner of the dressing room, Minmei was getting ready. A beautician was just finishing her makeup, when the aspiring pop-star spotted one of her idols. As soon as she was ready, she rushed to ask Jan Morris for an autograph.

"Look!" said Vanessa, " isn't that the girl that was in the veritech with Lieutenant Hunter?" she asked seeing Minmei pass by.

"It seems like her," Kim answered.

"Do you think that Lieutenant Hunter and her are a couple?" asked Sammie, Kim shrugged.

"That would be a shame. He is so cute!" Sammie added.

Their conversation ceased when Claudia called them as it was Lisa's turn on one of the makeup stations. The women watched how the beautician worked her magic on Lisa's face. The hairdressing station came after and, as the final hour approached, it was time to dress up. Step by step, Lisa had been transformed into a beauty queen.

--------

The auditorium was completely full two hours before the beauty pageant started. Roy, Ben and Max, who had arrived fairly early, sat next to each other. They were among the lucky ones who got seats in the front section; just five rows away from the stage. 20 Minutes before the stage curtain came up, Rick Hunter's seat was still empty.

"I wonder where is the boss?" asked Ben.

"Don't worry, Ben, he will be here," answered Roy.

"Why are you so sure Commander?" inquired Max.

"There are some things Rick Hunter wouldn't miss for anything," said Roy smirking.

Roy knew his little brother well. Although the young Lieutenant was on call that night, he wasn't at the base. Instead, he was in the packed auditorium trying to reach his seat. On his way, he was pushed, pulled, and stepped-on; but it was all worth it. At last, he spotted his friends and made it to their side bumping into some people here and there.

"Hey Rick! Max and Ben were starting to fear you wouldn't make it," said Roy.

"Boss!" greeted him Ben.

"Happy to see you Lieutenant," added Max

"Hi," said Rick and sat down.

"I knew you'd be here, little brother. After all, you wouldn't miss the chance to see Commander Hayes in a bikini," teased him Roy.

"Roy! I am not here for the Commander. I am here to see Minmei," said Rick unconvincingly.

"You greedy devil!" said Roy. Rick blushed. "Alright, alright. You can see her too," continued Roy. Ben and Max chuckled.

------------

"It is time," said Claudia. The trio nodded. Captain Gloval had let them stay with Lisa in the dressing room before the contest, but now, they had to return to the bridge. The Zentraedi had been peaceful until then, but there was no guarantee they would stay that way. With Lisa gone, the captain trusted Claudia and the trio to be ready in case of an emergency.

"We will be watching form the bridge," said Kim.

"I wish we could stay," said Sammie, "there are so many cute soldiers out here!" she added.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Sammie and then talked to Lisa. "Commander, you look fantastic. Don't worry about a thing. Just enjoy the moment."

"Thanks, Vanessa. I will try," answered Lisa.

The trio said goodbye and started leaving. Claudia waited un till they were a few steps away and then looked at Lisa in the eye.

"I know how you feel, honey. But remember, you can do this," she said with the authority tone she often used on the bridge. Lisa nodded affirmatively. "Now, go get them!" she added and hugged her friend. Then she joined the rest of the bridge crew.

Lisa sat alone in a makeshift cubicle. The wait was nerve wracking and she felt completely out of place. "What I am going to do now?" she thought looking at her refection in a mirror. Then she placed her elbows on her knees and buried her head between her hands.

------------

Thanks to his backstage pass, Rick was let in the dressing room. He looked around cautiously to find Minmei without bothering any other candidate, but he couldn't see her. He passed by some cubicles and then he saw a lonely woman sitting holding her head between her hands. Was she crying?

"Are you okay?" he asked approaching. Lisa's green gaze met his.

"Commander Hayes!" he said shocked. She was stunningly beautiful in that moment.

"Lieutenant Hunter!" she said surprised. "It seems we meet everywhere lately," she added. His eyes were fixed on her as he uttered some unintelligible noises.

"It is not polite to stare at a lady, Lieutenant," she said noticing his look.

"Sorry, Commander, I was just... I... I will go now," he said blushing and turned to leave.

"No, wait," she said, not knowing why. She stood up. Rick turned back to face her.

"Thanks for asking how I was," she said and smiled

"My pleasure," he managed to say nervously. An awkward pause followed.

"Commander..."

"Lieutenant..."

They spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled amused at the situation. They weren't used to stand so close and talk in friendly terms.

"You go first," said Rick.

"I was just wondering why are you here," she said.

"I... I... came to see a friend," he said uncomfortably.

"The girl at the beauty salon?" asked Lisa.

"Yes," he said

"Is she your girlfriend?" she inquired cautiously, and felt her heart beating faster. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. Rick stammered. "Oh, I am sorry, Lieutenant. That is non of my business," she added noticing his reaction.

"No, don't worry Commander. Minmei is just a friend," he said trying to sound convincing.

"I see," she said relieved."Why do I care, anyway?" she wondered. "What were you going to ask?" she inquired.

"I wasn't going to ask something. I was just going to wish you good luck, Commander," he said.

"Thanks," said Lisa blushing. She gave him a shy smile.

"She is even more beautiful when she smiles," he thought dazed.

"All candidates get ready," yelled a voice in the middle of the room. "All visitors please exit the dressing room."

"That is my call," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, wishing he could stop time right there. Lisa started to walk out of the cubicle.

"Commander?" Rick said stopping her.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful tonight," he said surprising himself. "What has gotten into me?" he wondered.

--------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit geocities.com/gppr/gpprmm3.html


	4. Adrenaline

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 4**

_Adrenaline_

--------

The music started to play and the curtain of the Miss Macross beauty pageant slowly rose. On the stage, 29 aspiring beauty queens waited with their hearts at their throats. Among them, the usually brave Commander Lisa Hayes stood trembling.

"I can't believe this... this is not happening. I am NOT in a beauty pageant!" she thought in panic. But it was happening. There she was: the RDF's candidate, number seven in order of appearance.

Rick made it to his seat barely on time. He had not been able to find Minmei backstage, but he was not disappointed. His little dressing room adventure had got him to see and talk to Lisa Hayes. In fact, he got quite a view of her. He felt his cheeks burning when he remembered her sexy dress. That did not slip unnoticed by Ben, Max and Roy. They were about to fire questions in his direction when, luckily, the stage curtain rose.

Lisa's hands were like ice cubes when she took her position behind the curtain. "You can do this," she thought. Just like Claudia had told her. "You can do this." She held on to that phrase like a mantra. The message did not seem to have reached her shaky legs.

She closed her eyes, inhaled and held her breath for a second. She wondered how did Jan Morris and that girl, Minmei, did it? They both waited calmly and confidently close by.

"If they can do it, so can I," she told herself.

"And now, let me introduce candidate number seven," announced the host.

"This is it," thought Lisa and felt the adrenaline rushing through her. She stood still but at the last possible second she found the self-confidence necessary to walk down the stage.

"Passionate to protect the citizens of Macross City, this emerald-eyed beauty comes to us directly from the SDF-1's bridge. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Miss Lisa Hayes!" the host finished.

The RDF's candidate walked the length of the stage. Her steps were neither too fast nor too slow; they were just right for letting the crowd take her in. She stood in front of the microphone and time seemed to stop. She took a deep breath and, just by chance, she seemed to distinguish a face in the crowd. Was it Lieutenant Hunter? All her attention focused on him. She could not hear the crowd's loud roar anymore; only her own racing heartbeat echoed within her ears.

"Hi... I am Lisa Hayes," she said trembling almost unnoticeably. She breathed once more. "And... I am proud to represent the Robotech Defense Forces."

A wild cheer welcomed her. She saw Rick Hunter smiling widely and she could not help smiling back at him.

Rick's heart jumped when he saw Lisa appear on the stage. He stood up and cheered for her like a mad man. He saw her smiling before turning away. Did she see him? Did she smile at him? Secretly, he wished she did.

--------

On the bridge, Claudia, Kim, Vanessa and Sammie stood crammed in front of a monitor. They were nervous for Lisa and, when the candidate spoke, they cheered as if they were in the auditorium's front row.

Claudia felt proud of her best friend. She knew Lisa's new "mission" had just started. And, once a mission was given to Commander Hayes, only two things could happen: she would complete it, or she would die trying. Claudia could not contain a faint chuckle when she realized embarrassment was not about to kill Lisa; at least, not until the swimsuit competition.

"I can't wait to see the judges faces when they see Lisa in her bikini," said Sammie grinning proudly. After all, she had chosen it for her. "She has to win!" she added.

--------

After all 29 candidates were introduced, Lisa found herself backstage once more. She had noticed Lieutenant Hunter cheering for his "friend" Minmei, but she thought he did not cheer as much as he had done for her. Was she imagining that? Her mind could be playing tricks on her. Anyway, she should not care; she did not even like that loud-mouthed pilot. But, he had saved her life on Mars and for once, he was nice to her when they met backstage. Maybe he was not that bad after all. She owed him the benefit of the doubt. Was she starting to like him? "No. Definitely no," she scolded herself.

She shook her head to focus on more important matters. Her first encounter with the stage was over, but the worse was yet to come. She had to find the grit to put on the now infamous purple bikini and face the crowd in it.

"Heaven help me," she pleaded.

--------

"So, Rick, which one is your favorite so far?" asked Roy teasingly during the interlude. Rick only managed to babble in confusion.

"Yeah, boss, who is your favorite now?" joined in Ben.

"I think I know," said Max. "Judging from the way the Lieutenant cheered..."

"I got to go to the bathroom," interrupted Rick and fled the scene. Max and Ben chuckled loudly.

"Oh, little brother, you are falling hard for the Commander," thought Roy amused.

--------

After checking that her bikini was in fact covering all essentials, Lisa promptly looked to wrap herself in a robe. Unfortunately, she found none. There was not much material in her tiny attire and there was nowhere to hide. That realization caused a second wave of panic to go through her.

--------

Thousands of witnesses were rendered speechless when contestant number seven arrived on stage for the swimsuit competition. Years later, when Rick, Roy and Max remember that particular scene, they will talk about it as an event that changed the course of history. It had indeed, particularly for young Rick Hunter.

Rick saw most of the competition but had to leave abruptly before the end. After all, he was on call that night, and Claudia's voice paging him through the SDF-1's intercom system had reminded him and informed the entire ship about that fact.

"Damn timing!" he cursed under his breath and reluctantly left his seat to report. It had happened right in the middle of Commander Hayes' interview. The host asked her about the war with the Zentraedi and its huge toll on the lives of the citizens of Macross. She replied by reminding everyone that the RDF had not provoked the Zentraedi. All aboard the SDF-1 were victims of an unjustified alien attack. Negotiations had been impossible and there was no alternative but to defend themselves. Freedom, peace and ultimately, survival were at stake.

"Paging Lieutenant Rick Hunter. Paging Lieutenant Rick Hunter. I remind you that you are on call tonight. Report to the bridge immediately. I repeat, report to the bridge immediately," Commander Grant's voice echoed.

"That did it! Now Commander Hayes is never going to look back at me!" Rick thought embarrassed. Being caught playing hooky was not going to improve the tarnished image she had of him.

Lisa stood silent and frowned. "I can't believe this," she thought angrily.

--------

Rick rushed out and within minutes he was receiving orders from the bridge. What appeared to be a Zentraedi ship had been detected inside the SDF-1's safety perimeter. He was handed the assignment of getting visual confirmation of the alien craft's presence. He ran as fast as he could and got into his veritech. He approached the co-ordinates of the suspected boogie and, to his dismay, he discovered the radar signal had been jammed.

Thousands of battlepods had gathered around several mother ships. That could only mean one thing: they were going to attack the battle fortress once again. "Don't you Zentraedi ever take a break?" he wondered looking at the horrific image. He turned back and warned the bridge to prepare for a full-scale attack. He was not fast enough.  
--------

Meanwhile at the contest, the judges' votes were counted. The names of three lucky finalists were called. "Finalist number one: Miss Jan Morris!" announced the host. "Finalist number two: Miss Lisa Hayes," she added. "And last, but not least, finalist number three: Miss Lynn Minmei."

Lisa couldn't believe it. She made it to the final three. It seemed unreal. The sudden whistling of the SDF-1's alarms froze all Macross' inhabitants, including those gathered inside the auditorium. The attack had started.  
--------

Captain Gloval ran into the bridge.

"Status report," he yelled.

"We are surrounded, Captain," said Vanessa nervous.

The radar was covered with blinking dots. Each represented an enemy battlepod.

"Three motherships are approaching fast," said Sammie.

"Order the veritech squadrons out," said the Captain. "Claudia, page Lisa. We need her now," he added.

"Yes sir," said Claudia, paging the Commander.  
--------

Soldiers rushed to their battle stations while civilians ran for cover. Lisa's training kicked in as she organized the improvised evacuation. She heard Claudia's call, but there was no time. She pushed several terrified candidates out while enemy rockets battered the ship. The fierce attack caused huge pieces of the battle fortress' structure to fall. Innocent bystanders were trapped and injured.

"Hang in there," said Lisa to one of the victims. "Help is on the way," she added just before a loud creak was heard and the auditorium collapsed under her.

-------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit www.geocities.com/gppr/gpprmm4.html


	5. Critical

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 5**

_Critical_

--------

"No use. She is dead," said the paramedic. The recovery team slowly pulled the body of who had been a contestant in the beauty pageant out of the rubble of Macross' auditorium. "What a waste," She thought looking at the pretty face. She closed the victim's terrified green eyes with her fingers. "When is this going to stop?"

The Zentraedi pounded the SDF-1 mercilessly before finally been forced to retreat. Not only the military took huge losses. The battle inflicted a lot of damage to the city. The rescue crews sorted carefully through the grisly sight of destruction and death. The paramedic stood surrounded by it all, silent. Elsewhere on the rubble, a man unearthed yet another body. It was the 50th. He bent mechanically to feel any signs of pulse or faint breathing. His eyes went wide. "Quick! There is one over here. I feel a pulse!" he yelled.

-------

One by one the outlasting veritechs docked to the battle fortress. Lieutenant Rick Hunter's Vermillion 1 was among them. Roy, Ben and Max already docked, welcomed his sight. The four pilots traded looks. Nothing was said; still, each of them knew they were lucky.

-------

Captain Gloval forced Claudia to leave the bridge after a 20-hour shift. She reluctantly complied. The Captain knew she was in need of a break. Roy's Skull One encountered heavy fire on countless occasions during the battle. Her heart had been on the verge of arrest each and every time. She knew he had docked safely. Despite her exhaustion, she rushed to see him. She needed his support at this moment.

She found him at the hangars, Ben, Max and Rick on his side. He smiled at her. She ran to him and clung to his neck. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "Oh Roy," she said.

"It is okay, Claudia," he said soothingly, seeing the concern in her loving brown eyes.

"Commander Fokker is a lucky man!" said Max softly.

"What would I give to have a girl wait for me like that," said Ben. "What do you say, Lieutenant?" he asked Rick.

Rick kept silent. He was imagining Lisa Hayes running to greet him like that. It was just a dream. There was no chance that would ever happen. Maybe one day, Minmei would.

"I bet you are thinking of Commander Hayes in her bikini," said Ben chuckling.

Everyone's heads turned towards the source of such a comment.

"What?" asked Ben.

"How can you think of something like that now, Ben!" said Rick annoyed.

"Sorry Boss," he said embarrassed.

Claudia recovered a bit. "Lisa has been missing for over 18 hours," she announced somberly.

Roy and Rick gasped. Ben and Max were shaken.

"The Macross auditorium collapsed during battle. She was inside when it happened. I… I am afraid she didn't make it," she declared with teary eyes.

Rick's vision blurred. Minmei was there and Commander Hayes, Lisa… "No!" he said and ran.

-------

Rick had taken quite a few hits during the battle. His head was light, yet he moved as fast as his legs would allow him. He reached the place where the auditorium stood. It was in ruins. The devastation was complete. He closed his eyes. "No one could have survived that," he thought.

A few seconds later, he spotted a rescue worker. "Wait," he yelled running towards the man. "Is there any survivor?" he asked crazed.

The man informed Rick that many people made it outside on time due to a prompt evacuation effort. They were at the hospital being treated for shock and minor injuries. From within the rubble, only three survivors were extracted. Rick took off; there was hope.

-------

"Rick," let out Minmei between sobs when he encountered her at the hospital. She hugged him.

"Minmei! Are you okay?" he asked relieved.

"Yes, Rick… It was horrible!" she said and threw herself in his arms. "If it wasn't for that woman… I wouldn't be alive now," she added.

"Who?" he inquired.

"I think her name was Lisa. She was a candidate in the contest," replied Minmei clearing tears from her eyes. "You must have known her, she was in the military. She pushed us out before everything came down," she added.

Rick's heart jumped. "Was? It couldn't be!" he thought. "What happened to her, Minmei? Tell me where she is?" he inquired shaking her.

"Rick, I don't know," she said. "Ouch, you are hurting me," she cried as Rick had unconsciously tightened his grip on her arms. He felt as if lighting struck him. His vision went completely blank and he fell on the floor.

"Help, help!" yelled Minmei kneeling next to him in the middle of the hospital's reception room.

-------

Rick stayed at the hospital for a short while. After he collapsed, he was examined and treated for his injuries. Physically, nothing appeared to be wrong with him. However, he insisted in having a sharp pain in his chest. In that moment, the doctor was in his room asking him all sorts of questions. It all seemed incongruent mumbling for Rick. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. To Rick's relief, the doctor finally left to order another batch of tests be conducted.

Rick starred blankly at the wall in front of him. He remembered her. She had the most beautiful and shy smile he had ever seen. And her eyes… He could get lost in them. They always sparkled, even when she was yelling her lungs out at him over the Tac Net. That lady could yell, all right! He would have given anything to hear her yelling at him just once more.

When she walked down the stage of the Miss Macross beauty pageant, time stopped for him. He could still remember every detail. The first time she appeared, she was wearing that sexy dress… she caused quite a stir. He froze when she looked in his direction, then he melted when she smiled. The second time she walked that stage, she simply rendered everyone speechless. She was flawless, walking elegantly in her bikini. How is it that he didn't recognize her beauty before?

Minmei had him blind. Well, Lisa always tried hard to keep people away and toning down her beauty seemed to be one of her strategies. Everyone knew that she was beautiful, not that it mattered now.

He knew her looks were not the most special thing about her. Although he could not say he knew her that well. He had witnessed and heard of things that hinted Lisa Hayes was an extraordinary woman. He first saw it when she risked her life to liberate the battle fortress from the Zentraedi trap on Mars. She was crying when he pulled her out. She must have lost someone dear there. She had a sensitive heart, a brave spirit and determination. Lisa was devoted to her job, not because she sought recognition for it; what she truly cared for were the lives of the pilots and the civilians aboard the SDF-1. She had cared for others to her last minute, pushing people to safety before thinking of her own. Now Rick could see how truly beautiful she was; he could see beyond her body and face.

She was gone now and he found himself regretting sourly not having taken the time to know her better. He imagined her being crushed under the auditorium. His fists were clenched. The Zentraedi would pay for it.

In the middle of his darkest thoughts, Commander Roy Fokker came into the room.

"Hey little bro. How are you doing today?" he said.

"Hi Roy," he replied coldly.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming, Rick. Aren't you happy to see me?" Roy teased him.

"Don't push it, Roy. Not now!" he said aggressively.

"Okay, Rick. I guess I better leave," Roy said stung by Rick's mood.

"No, wait. Sorry Roy," he apologized. "It is good to see you, bro. I am just not feeling so well," he added monotonously.

"Well, I have some news that may cheer you up a bit," announced Roy. Rick looked at him unconvinced.

"Hmmm. I see," said Roy. "You might be glad to know that Commander Hayes survived the collapse of Macross' auditorium.

"What? … She… survived? Where is she, Roy? You have to tell me!" said Rick who suddenly was off the bed.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Aren't you sick or something?"

"No, I am fine. The doctor just said there is nothing wrong with me. Just tell me, Roy. How is she? Where is she?"

"Calm down, Rick," said the Commander. "Lisa is very weak. She barely made it. Her condition is critical but the doctors have stabilized her vital signs. She is in the intensive care unit at the hospital," he added.

"I must see her, Roy," Rick said with determination and walked towards the door of his room.

"Okay, okay, little bro. But you may consider getting yourself more covered," Roy said, pointing at Rick's open robe. "You don't want to startle her, do you? Shock therapy would definitely be against the doctor's orders," he added. Rick blushed furiously.

-------  
  
For fan art related to this chapter, visit www.geocities.com/gppr/gpprmm5.html


	6. Long Live the Queen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 6**  
_  
Long live the Queen!_

--------

Lisa Hayes was a tough woman. She had been at the hospital for two weeks. By now, she had almost totally recovered from her injuries. Modern medicine was an amazing thing. After just a week in bed she felt good enough and begged to be released. "There is a lot to do, doctor. Captain Gloval needs me," she argued. But there was no way of convincing the good doctor. She was to stay under close supervision until she reached full recovery.

"Hi honey," said Claudia smiling as she stepped into Lisa's room.

"Hi Claudia," answered Lisa softly sitting on her hospital bed.

"How are you feeling today?" Claudia asked.

"Totally fine. I don't understand why the doctor insists on keeping me here. I am sick of this bed and hospital food!" responded Lisa.

"I am afraid you are getting spoiled!" teased Claudia. Lisa laughed. It was good to hear her laugh.

"The voting results are on now. You want to check them out?" Claudia said winking and sat on the bed next to Lisa.

"Nah…" replied Lisa.

"Aren't you even a little curious?

Lisa smiled. "Ok, just a little," she conceded. Claudia turned on the TV.

The Miss Macross contest had been halted abruptly by the Zentraedi attack. Due to the destruction and for respect to the lives lost in the battle, it did not continue. Still Macross needed a queen. The event's organizers presented Captain Gloval and the mayor with a plan allowing on-line voting for the citizens to elect Miss Macross. The Captain welcomed the idea. It was important for the morale. Life had to continue as usual aboard the SDF-1.

"It's the Captain!" said Lisa watching Gloval on the screen.

"…When humanity's desire to move forward disappears, then, the Zentraedi, will have truly defeated us," said the Captain introducing the broadcast of the earlier vote's count results.

Rick Hunter knocked on Lisa's hospital room door and peeked inside. He had visited her every day religiously since he found out she was there.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Hunter please come in," answered Lisa smiling. She had grown to enjoy his company.

"Hello Commander Grant," he said. "Hello Commander Hayes," he added addressing Lisa as he handed her a bouquet of roses. "For your prompt recovery," he said.

"Thanks, they are beautiful," she said smelling the delicate scent of the flowers. "I was afraid you might not come today, Lieutenant."

"No way, Commander. I will come see you every day until you leave this place," he said. "I heard that will be very soon."

"Hopefully," she said.

"I bet you want to get rid of me," he joked.

"No, Rick, far from that," she replied.

"That is good, because I am not planning to leave you unsupervised. All the pilots miss you, Commander. I have to make sure you come back to direct us. It is a mess up there without you," he declared.

"I am sure many enjoyed a break from me," she replied chuckling. He fixed his big blue eyes on her.

"I don't know what I've done if I had lost you, Lisa," he said honestly. She blushed and averted his gaze.

"Hey, the results are coming!" said Claudia suddenly. Lisa and Rick looked at the TV.

"Who do you think will win, Lisa?" she inquired.

"Hmmm. Jan Morris was the favorite from the start… But Minmei has a pretty good chance at it," she said looking at Rick.

"I think you will," said Claudia. "And you, what do you think Lieutenant Hunter?" she asked.

"I think Minmei will win," he said. Lisa could not help feeling jealous; she tried to hide it. She thought she saw a hint of pain in Rick's eyes but on the contrary, a smile was forming on his face. He looked at her. "You know Lisa, I voted for you," he said holding her look intently.

She was flattered. "You are very kind, Rick," she replied blushing yet again.

He had a strange effect on her. During the time she had been recovering at the hospital, they had grown close together. She discovered a side in Rick Hunter that she never imagined he had. Although there had been long awkward silences the first few times he came to visit, they finally had opened their hearts to each other. They talked a lot. She saw this young man had the strength to become a great leader. But also, she detected he possessed the sensitivity to understand people's emotions and a charisma that made him hard to resist. She had come to admire him. She did not know exactly what he felt for her. If his dedication and care for her were a measure of his true feelings, she could say unmistakably that she enjoyed a privileged place in his mind, maybe even in his heart. Could that really be? She could only hope so.

Rick's and Lisa's eyes had been locked on each other for a while. For Claudia Grant, it was obvious that more than friendship was flourishing between them. At this moment, their mutual untold attraction was smothering the Commander. She cleared her throat.

"Do you guys need some privacy?" she asked innocently. That broke the spell. Rick and Lisa felt caught and looked away from each other embarrassed. Claudia smiled covering her wish to chuckle at both blushing faces.

"Look, the final results are about to be announced!" said Lisa changing the subject. She took the remote control and raised the volume of the TV. At the beginning of the count's final phase, Lisa and Minmei were pretty close. Jan Morris trailed behind. After five minutes, it was clear the movie star would not catch up. After 10 minutes, Lisa had a slight advantage. Claudia could not hold back her cheering. "If the trio was here, this would be madness," thought Lisa. Five minutes later, they were dead even. The tension grew. Then it was final. Macross chose its queen by a hair. It was the one and only miss Lynn Minmei.

Everyone was speechless.

Claudia sighed. "Oh well," she said disappointed.

"Oh well," copied Lisa and looked down. But then, she raised her head proudly. "Long live the Queen!" she added smiling. "If I had a kingdom, I would offer it for a coffee," she joked.

"Hmmm, that is an excellent idea," declared Claudia smiling back. "Want one too, Lieutenant Hunter?"

"Yes, that would be great," said Rick. "I will go get it," he added.

"No, I will go. You stay with Lisa," said Claudia. She winked and left the room. Lisa was not really allowed to drink coffee, but as long as the doctor did not find out, it would be ok.

Alone with Rick, Lisa saw it again, there was sadness in his eyes. He sighed looking at the TV screen, he knew Minmei was lost to him forever. Lisa reached out and held his hand in hers. Their eyes were locked on each other's once more. He marvelled at how she could tell how he was feeling. He smiled at her. She smiled back, with one of those shy slow smiles that he would come to adore.

"You know, Commander, you would have been a wonderful Miss Macross," he said.

"Bow before me," she replied theatrically. Rick bowed making Lisa laugh wholeheartedly.

"I never wanted to win anyway, Rick," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. I am a soldier, Rick. I am not beauty queen material. I hate the press and the fame and everything that comes with it," she added.

"I understand," he said. But in his heart he knew Lisa had it all: a sharp mind, a caring heart and incredible beauty. A profound realization came to him. He had fallen in love with her.

-------

"I knew it then, Roy, history was forever changed," said Rick to his son. "She was the one for me," he added looking at Lisa in the garden.

"Come on, Rick. You must admit, it really happened when you saw her in the purple bikini," teased Max. "You should have seen your dad cheering, Roy. Oh boy!"

"Watch it Sterling," Rick said jokingly and chuckled.

"But it still took you a while to tell her, dad. Isn't it so, uncle Max?" replied young Roy.

"Yes, Roy, but then, your mom was his superior officer; and we were in the middle of a war. It took a while, but when he finally told her, your old man did it in style," said Max and winked.

"Who are you calling old man?" objected Rick.

The three men laughed. Lisa could hear them from the garden. She remembered the Miss Macross competition and how the events before, during and after it brought her and loud-mouthed Rick Hunter together. She could not say if it had changed the course of their history, but it certainly made it all fall into place; a good place.

-------

Dedicated to the people at www.fanfics.cl/dryl   
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.


End file.
